


Creek Week 2021

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: Monday: How do you prefer Creek? Redeemed or as a villain? Do whatever you want! (Posted separately as a continuation of "All Trolls Used to go to Heaven".)Tuesday: Let your imagination guide you and show us an AU about CreekWednesday: Show us your favorite headcanon from our favorite guruThursday: Creek as a rock troll? Creek as a classic troll? Creek as a country troll? Imagine Creek in another tribeFriday: Do you have an OTP with Creek? Let us see it!Saturday: Angst = Character Suffering. Can you imagine Creek suffering from some situation?Sunday: Creek singing a song of your choice
Relationships: Creek (Trolls)/Schtroumpf à Lunettes | Brainy Smurf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. As You Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday: Let your imagination guide you and show us an AU about Creek
> 
> AU made with Ireallylovepuppies101 in conversation that might be extended into a full story some day.
> 
> Aladdin AU Role assignments:
> 
> Smurfette: Aladdin  
>  Poppy: Jasmine  
>  Creek: Genie  
>  Peppy: Sultan  
>  Chef: Jafar  
>  Archer: Iago  
>  Snappy Bug: Abu  
>  Brother: Carpet  
>  Branch: Adoptive brother of Poppy and training to be captain of the guard in order to protect his family.  
>  Hefty: Pretends to be Smurfette’s Royal Guard to be close to Branch.  
>  Clumsy: Pretends to be Smurfette’s servant.  
>  Brainy: Pretends to be Smurfette’s Royal Advisor, falling in love with Creek.

Chiming, awoke Creek from a deep sleep, and without opening his eyes, he slipped out of his bed and stretched and stretched and stretched, feeling his silky shirt and beads ride up as he yawned. Lazily running a hand through his long, blue at the roots to green at the tips hair before looking around and then down.

Apparently, Creek had stretched too much towering over the humans below him like a giant. Three dark haired boys, a blonde girl, who was holding his lamp, and a reddish monkey with black spots in their fur, all staring at him with wide eyes, the one boy with spectacles also blushing.

Though Creek could not blame the spectacled boy from blushing. Even with his body being male presenting, his purple skin was adorned with yellow shimmering silks that an Arabian woman would wear for a belly dancing performance. Loose flowing pants low on his hips, with above the knee slits in the pants legs, a decorative string of beads coming up from the pants to wrap around the top of his hip bones, framing his belly button, which was purely decorative since genies were not born, in the same “V” lines that lead down to his groin, further hidden by dangling strings of pearls. Despite not having breasts, he wore a tie of fabric around his pectorals where more strings of pearls hung in a half circle to his mid torso, a white gem hanging above his sternum and more downward strings of pearls hung down stopping just short of his decorative belly button. More pearls and white gems were strung together for a beaded collar and hanging down his chest, a few more in his hair looking like treasured raindrops that would never dry away. Lastly a thin golden band around his upper bicep matching the thicker bands cuffing his wrists.

Prettily decorated to distract any master and keep them from thinking clearly on their wishes, hopefully ridding himself of their presence quickly so he can return to sleep.

Crossing one arm across his stomach, Creek extended the other as he bowed deeply to humans, the girl in particular, “What may I call you Mistress?”

“Smurfette,” the girl stammered, looking like she had yet to blink.

The strong looking boy with a heart tattoo on his arm, rubbed his head over his white turban, “We all must have hit our heads pretty hard to be sharing the same delusion.”

“Not a thing, Hefty,” the spectacled boy almost automatically corrected him.

“Then how do you explain it, Brainy?” asked the last boy.

“That only one of us is actually dreaming this or we’ve somehow entered the realm of legend and are in the presence of a real-life genie, Clumsy,” answered Brainy, still blushing and looking a bit dazed by the whole thing.

Creek put on a charming smile, “I assure you, it’s the later,” his smile warming when he spotted an old friend, “Brother, it’s been a few millennia,” reaching out with his giant hand to pet what would constitute as the dear flying carpet’s head, “It is good to see you again”.

Wiggling under the petting, Brother’s faceless being emanated joy.

Continuing to pet Brother, Creek turned to Smurfette, “What do you wish of me mistress?”

“Mistress?” Smurfette repeated, finally blinking, “I’m your mistress?”

“Yes mistress, I’m here for your wish fulfillment needs and desires,” Creek purred the last word, pleased when it made all the humans blush this time, Brainy the worst.

“Wish fulfillment?” Smurfette stammered.

“Three wishes for be exact,” Creek nodded, “and don’t bother wishing for more wishes because it simply won’t work and waste all of our time”.

Smurfette turned to Brainy, “Are you sure we’re not all dreaming this?”

“Mistress, don't think you quite realize what you've got here,” Creek shrunk down to their size, pushing Smurfette with his hands, the boys invisibly onto purple cushioned chairs that he made appear behind them, “So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate,” he made his skin glow for emphasis, “the possibilities.”

Rich sensual music began to play in the air, a spotlight shining down on Creek as he begins to sing, soft and sensual, dancing to match, “Come on, come on  
Uh, yeah  
Come on, come on, uh.”

Brainy was barely blinking, not responding when Hefty snapped his fingers and waved his hands in front of Brainy’s face.

“Smurfette, I think your genie broke Brainy’s brain,” commented Clumsy.

Unaware of the conversation, Creek continued to sing, “I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me.”

Zapping himself in front of Smurfette, Creek pulls her to her feet to dance with him, “But mistress you’re in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails~”

Circling Smurfette now, Creek slid his fingers over Smurfette’s arms, “You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how.”

Dancing closer, Creek turned and shimmied towards Smyurfette, just barely not touching her with his body, “I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way.”

Turning back, Creek began to dance with Smurfette again, “Mistress Smurfette, ma’am  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down,” He leaned in to near whisper into her ear, “You ain't never had a friend like me”.

“I can make your wish come true  
Life is your restaurant,” twirling Smurfette back to her chair, Creek made a table appear in front of the humans, “And I'm your maitre d'.”

Disappearing and reappearing beside Smurfette, Creek slipped a finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards as he leaned in, “C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way.” 

Creek made the table disappear and duplicates of himself appear. Two brushing Smurfette’s hair, one massaging Hefty’s shoulders, one sowing a patch in Clumsy’s pants and another making Brainy blush cleaning his glasses while he’s still wearing them and invading his personal space, “Yes ma’am, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The Queen, the shah.”

The duplicates stopped their tasks and more appeared dancing around the chairs, “The music's fading and the lights down low  
Just one more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone who needs me  
Say what you wish  
It's yours, true dish  
I can make your wish come true  
You ain't never had a friend like me.”

All of the duplicates disappeared, Creek reappearing in front of them, “Can your friends do this?”

Fireworks exploded in the what worked as the sky of the cave.

“Do your friends do that?”

Smurfette’s clothes changed to colorful silks worthy of a princess.

“Do your friends pull this out their little hat?”

Creek took Brainy’s turban and numerous ladybugs flew out and landed on the reddish monkey’s spots.

Smiling, Creek leaned in towards Brainy, “Can your friends go poof?” he disappeared and reappeared behind Brainy’s chair, “Well, looky here.”

Before Brainy could turn, Creek disappeared again to reappear center stage, “Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear,” making the ladybugs vanish in puffs of purple smoke.

Harmonizing, Creek returned to dancing, “If you want a wish from me  
Mistress, there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way.”

Making Smurfette appear in front of him, Creek pulled her into another dance, “I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish?  
I really want to know  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you~”

All the humans were pulled from their chairs, duplicate Creeks dancing with them, “You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend.”

Piles of treasure appeared throughout the cave.

“You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend.”

Dancing animals appeared to dance around them.

“You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend.”

A mountain of books and scrolls joined the piles of treasure.

“You.”

All of their clothes changed to be worthy of royalty.

“Ain't never.” 

More humanoid dancers joined in the celebration.

“Had a friend.” 

Everything seemed to sparkle around them as if stardust was falling from the sky.

“Like me!”

More fireworks went off in the sky. 

With a snap of Creek’s fingers everything was gone, their clothes were back to normal, and they were all sitting on the ground with the flying carpet, who was clapping his tassels as Creek bowed.

Creek moved to lay down but instead of going onto the ground, Creek stayed in the air, floating closer to Smurfette as he propped his head onto his hand, “So what will it be mistress?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story title is inspired by "The Princess Bride"
> 
> Song is a mixture of:  
>  Disney's Aladdin "Friend Like Me" by Alan Menken  
>  &  
>  "Genie In A Bottle" sung by Christina Aguilera
> 
> Creek's genie outfit inspired by "Belly Dance Skirts Crystals Rhinestones Paillette Women‘s Training Performance Sleeveless Dropped Polyester" from Light In the Box (in yellow) #7086318


	2. Forest Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday: Show us your favorite headcanon from our favorite guru.
> 
> While watching "The Last Unicorn" I thought that Creek would absolutely love unicorns and it's stuck with me.

Sunlight was just starting to highlight the forest, the grass still damp with morning dew, dampening the bottoms of Creek’s pants as he held Brainy’s hand, following him to some surprise away from Smurf Village. Creek wasn’t quite awake yet, not having time for his morning yoga before they ventured out and didn’t even need a blind fold with how he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Sweetheart, I appreciate whatever your surprise is, but it’s so early I’m not even sure I’ll be able to see what it is,” Creek emphasizing his point with a yawn, stretching out the last bit of his words.

That made Brainy chuckle, “I’m sure you will. Step up now”.

Together they climbed a tree to one of its lower branches, sitting together with a nice view of the rising sun.

Smiling, Creek leaned against Brainy, resting his head against the smurf’s, “watching the sunrise together is a nice surprise”.

“Yes, it is,” Brainy agreed, “But that’s just a bonus. Look over there.”

Creek raised his head to ask where ‘over there’ was but stopped when he spotted her.

Grazing in the shadows of the forest, delicately eating the flowers, was a unicorn, practically sparkling in the growing sunlight. She was shades of white, even her hooves shinning like they were made of silver. The only color that Creek could see from this distance was some sort of purple mark surrounding her shimmering horn.

Just seeing the unicorn was enough to take Creek’s breath away, his heart nearly stopping when the unicorn stood and walked towards them. She stopped just before them, Creek able to see into her deep purple eyes, before she extending her snout towards them.

Arms shaking, Creek petted the velvety snout of the unicorn, trying to commit reach stroke to memory, the softness, the sweet otherworldly scent, the radiating but gentle warmth.

When the unicorn pulled away, Creek though it was over but the unicorn turned, moving sideways and closer to their branch. He audibly gasped when Brainy took his hand, having him stand, and they actually climbed onto the unicorn’s head, sitting on top of her mane on either side of her horn, still holding hands.

The forest felt different from up there, riding the top of the unicorn’s head as she walked away from the tree. The air felt lighter, yet humming with each breath, sunlight gentler even as the daylight grew stronger and the forest a serenade of music unlike anything Creek had ever experienced before.

Somehow the unicorn knew to drop them off near the log that would take them back to Smurf Village, leaning in to nuzzle Creek again with her snout, Creek not even minding when she nearly knocked him over, laying on top of her nose and sighing when place back on his feet. With a soft nod, she continued on her way.

Sighing again, Creek put his hands together as if he was praying, body still tingling pleasantly from the best morning surprise he ever could have imagined.

“You truly are an angel,” Creek whispered, turning to wrap his arms around his smurf and cover Brainy’s face with kisses.

Smiling, Brainy wrapped his arms around Creek in return, “So it was a good surprise?”

“Magical,” Creek kissed Brainy’s cheek, “I’m going to have to marry you all over again to show my appreciation”.

“Can we plan the wedding instead of Poppy this time?” asked Brainy.

“No promises,” Creek planted more kisses on Brainy’s face to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a song from "The Last Unicorn" soundtrack.


	3. Digital Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday: Creek as a rock troll? Creek as a classic troll? Creek as a country troll? Imagine Creek in another tribe.
> 
> Techno Tribe~

After the events of Barb’s world tour, Queen Poppy made it a point to visit each of the other Troll tribes at least once a month, not wanting their new reconnection after generations to be lost again. She often spoke about making a city where members of all tribes could live together and while that had possibility it wasn’t as interesting as the guests Poppy brought to the Techno Shores on her current visit.

The Smurfs were a lovely shade of blue that Creek never saw on his fellow Mertrolls at the Techno Reef, or any of the Troll Tribes for that matter. With the exception of the blond girl, that Poppy seemed infatuated with, the rest of their visitors were boys that kept their hair hidden under their white hats, which matched their white shoe-pants. The boys were practically identical, only small differences making giving clues on how to tell them apart. They all joined the visiting Pop Trolls to play in the shallow waters with the Techno Trolls. All that is, except the ones with glasses, which was hiding under the shade of a propped-up sea shell and reading.

Truly it reminded Creek of a cuter Lagoona. No offense to Lagoona of course, she was adorable when she rambled on about her theories and knowledge, but Creek wasn’t interested in Lagoona that way. The spectacled Smurf on the other hand…

With the Smurf so engrossed in his book, he didn’t even notice Creek float up behind him, even reading over his shoulder for a minute before making his presence known, “Studying magic, are you?”

Jumping, the spectacled Smurf pressed the book to his chest, turning to look at Creek and flushing, “Yes, I’m Papa’s apprentice after all”.

“Oh, is he a magician?” asked Creek, smiling at how the Smurf stared at him. He made a show of stretching to show off his purple fins with yellow swirls that looked like the zen symbol for life's path decorating the lower fins and eased into less symbols as they went up the fins. First extending his arm to show the pink, purple, then blue bands, going up to pass his pink beating heart on the way to run his fingers through the blue of his hair down to the green tips. The resulting swallow from the Smurf made the effort worth it.

“Wizard,” the Smurf corrected, voice soft.

“I see, and what’s your name, Apprentice Smurf?” asked Creek.

“N-no, it’s Brainy,” the Smurf adjusted his glasses, giving him an excuse to look away.

Now that wouldn’t do, Creek leaning back and floating back into his line of vision, “I’m Creek. Why aren’t you swimming with the others?”

“Swimming isn’t exactly the safest to do with my glasses, especially when Gutsy is around to prank me,” commented Brainy.

“The one in the green dress?” Creek frowned at the Smurfs in the water.

“It’s a kilt,” Brainy corrected.

Creek hummed, wondering how deep that Smurf could hold his breath under water, then smiled at Brainy, “Then why don’t you swim with me? I promise to return you to shore with your glasses intact”.

Swallowing, Brainy looked at the water, then back at Creek, not answering.

Floating away a little, Creek straightened to offer his hand and a smile to Brainy.

After a moment, Brainy set aside his book and took Creek’s hand.

Excitedly pulling Brainy towards the water, Creek nearly flew them right past the rest of the group, pulling Brainy loser once they were in the water, arm wrapping around his waist, “Hold on”.

With another swallow, Brainy wrapped his arm around Creek’s much smaller Mertroll waist but still yelped in surprise when they shot off into the water. Gasping when he discovered that he could somehow breath and gasping again at the sights around them.

Glowing fish swimming by, strobing lights along with the music beating from the reef in the distance highlighting the views. Sea anemones opening and closing with the waves, sea floor covered in shining rocks and sea shells. 

All of it took Brainy’s breath away but not as much as Creek whose heart, eyes and hair were now glowing in the darkness of the waters.

Winking, Creek blew Brainy a kiss which came out as numerous tiny heart bubbles that popped against Brainy’s face, making him blush despite the cool of the ocean.

The whole time under water, Creek kept Brainy close, showing him the wonders of the Techno Reef, including dancing with him at the ongoing rave.

Only when they returned to the surface did Creek allow Brainy to swim on his own, breathing as he normally would as the sun began to set in the distance.

“That was smurfing amazing,” Brainy splashed a bit in this excitement, “Thank you, Creek, is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Humming, Creek made a show of thinking about it, “I would like to say a kiss but I’m sure that’s too forward. I can settle for you coming back to visit again or allowing me to come visit you sometime.”

Brainy looked to the side, blushing, “How about all of the above?”

This time it was Creek who was taken by surprise when Brainy moved closer, giving Creek a short but tingling kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the name of my favorite Daft Punk song. So sad to hear that they're breaking up...
> 
> Zen life symbol on Creek's fin would be this without the lotus part in the center: https://previews.123rf.com/images/bloom21/bloom211901/bloom21190100016/120074263-buddhist-symbol-for-life-path-with-lotus-flower-inside-zen-symbol.jpg


	4. Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday: Do you have an OTP with Creek? Let us see it!
> 
> I must admit that I'm a huge multishipper.  
> I love Branch and Creek (Breek)  
> I also love Creek with my OC Cinnamon from my "Lean On Me" story. (No official ship name but I thought "Sweet Water" would be cute)  
> But if all my drabbles are any clue I'm a huge sucker for Brainy Smurf and Creek (Smartypants) that came about quite by accident, also while writing "Lean On Me", which I hope to get back to someday.
> 
> This drabble is a spin off of my oneshot "Medley" which is a alternate universe ending to "Lean On Me".
> 
> You don't need to read "Lean On Me" or "Medley" to understand this.
> 
> Fanart of Medley kids by Wont here on AO3, wi_tsuki.exe "Willy" on instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/CKvzNsaFxQ9/?hl=en

The Troll Tree was the place Creek had fond memories growing up, of playing freely without cage walls blocking out bits of sun, but there was something very homey about Smurf Village, especially nestled in Brainy’s mushroom in front of the fire while snow drifted down during the much longer winter this side of the wall had. Not to say that Creek didn’t love Smurf Village during the spring when the snow melted and the world came back to life around them. Or during the summer when the smurfberries and his rose garden were in bloom.

All of these things made Smurf Village a nice place to visit, but Brainy is what made it home. Brainy who loved Creek when Creek didn’t even know how to love himself anymore. Brainy who never pushed for anything more than Creek was willing to give and gave more than Creek ever thought to hope for.

That only grew when their son Altair hatched from his pod, a beautiful mixture of Smurf blue with a dusting of Creek's purple that shimmered a little in the light, triple colored hair going from Brainy's dark blue to Creek's colors and Creek’s indigo eyes. Like other smolls, his hair had started short but as it grew, he had taken to growing it long and keeping it in a braid, which made it tangle less and easier to brush as Creek got his tinier angel ready for the day ahead or for bed.

Each day Creek saw Altair become more and more like his Papa Brainy, eager to read and learn and share his knowledge with those around him. More than once Creek had to save his son from trying to carry a pile of books taller than he was. Something he had a lot of experience in, in his marriage to Brainy.

Even while half asleep, Altair tried to hold onto the book Brainy had been reading to him while nestled in his Papa’s lap, curling up against Creek’s chest once Creek had lifted him up into his arms to be carried to bed.

Spotting Brainy watching them from the doorway in the mirror, Creek smiled and started to sing, and he tucked the covers around their sleeping son, “Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake.”

Creek paused, to smile at Brainy as Brainy joined him on the other side of Altair’s bed to place his plush ladybug from Tailor into Altair’s arms, “I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take~”

Leaning down, Creek kissed the top of Altair’s head, “A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.”

Brainy also kissed the top of Altair’s head, then smiled at Creek, chorusing, “For the world we’re gonna make”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "A Million Dreams" (Reprise) from The Greatest Showman soundtrack, the first part of this song also sang in "Medley" which is why I decided to use this song and name the story "Reprise".


	5. Just One Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday: Angst = Character Suffering. Can you imagine Creek suffering from some situation?
> 
> Some missing bits from the first movie that I think would make Creek's betrayal make more sense.

_“I’ll do anything”._

Creek had never regretted any words more. No lie, no embarrassing misspoken word, not even something said in anger.

_“I’ll do anything”._

It was getting hard to breath and his leg pressed against the back of the Bergen’s King’s brooch was starting to go past numb.

_“I’ll do anything”._

Those words made the Bergen Chef smile, making her already demonic looking face creep deeper into the realm of nightmares. She gave the choice: Save himself by helping her get the rest of Troll Village, or go down the King’s throat to be digested alive.

Facing death had already been terrifying but to put his entire village, his friends, his few remaining family, on the sacrificial alter. It was too much. He refused, begged for some alternative.

And was shoved in a brooch to ‘Think things over’.

The brooch was cramped, barely enough room for Creek to sit in it, knees to his chest, head on his knees, and for it to latch. Still, it didn’t help him push the brooch open from the inside and he only had a sliver of wiggle room from the curbed front with the jewel. And doing anything that caused him to breath hard only made him dizzy and breathe the stale stench of taco seasonings and sauce clinging to his clothing and nauseating him. Even staying still, the air began to thin after a while, unable to even meditate to clear his mind of his horrible situation.

As horrifying as the Bergen Chef’s cookbook had been, Creek almost wished she had actually cooked him instead of putting him into a taco for the King to not even chew. Then he would already be dead and not have to make this decision. That is, if he even had a say in the matter. If putting him in this brooch was any indication, the chef was willing to do whatever it took to get him to agree until it killed him and then she’d turn to the others.

At least if that chef chose Smidge next, Creek was confident that she was small enough to have the wiggle room and strong enough to push open the brooch. Maybe run for it and escape and possible save the others too.

But it wasn’t Smidge in the brooch. It was Creek. Creek who was wondering if he’d suffocate before he would even be asked again to betray everyone.

Blinding light and fresh air had Creek gasping, turning with the suddenly available free space. The brooch was open but Creek was grabbed by the Bergen king before his eyes could adjust to properly look around.

Words were being spoken but Creek couldn’t understand them, greedily sucking up all the air he could as he tried to figure out where he was now. He looked up and saw a female Bergen, about the same age as the king.

At first Creek only saw that this Bergen somehow had rainbow hair. It reminded him so much of his fellow trolls that he managed to look at her face. Perhaps it was the delirium speaking but he swore that he didn’t see hunger in her eyes. Surprise and pity perhaps?

“Help,” Creek managed to croak out, desperate, hopeful for anything to for this to be over. For some form of compassion.

If the girl Bergen would have answered, she didn’t have much of a chance as the king spoke and moved Creek back towards the brooch.

Creek reached for the girl, crying out, “Mercy!”

The brooch was slammed back shut and Creek’s out reaching hand was smashed back, hitting him in the face. All hope gone.

He knew he shouldn’t, that he needed to conserve air, that it would do nothing to help him, but Creek sobbed. He cradled his throbbing hand and scratched at the door with the other, begging to anyone that could hear him.

His words were nothing.

His tears meant nothing.

They were just going to do this to him and each of his friends until one of them broke and gave them what they wanted. He knew they would try to resist, but could they? Biggie once cried over not being able to eat a cupcake, how long until he would crumble?

It was bad enough that they were all going to be eaten, more than likely alive for a slow death. Did they have to go through this too.

Time passed; tears dried in streaks on his face when the brooch opened again.

The Bergen Chef tsked, “My, my, you poor dear, lets get you cleaned up”.

With false gentleness, clawed hands took Creek from the brooch, cleaned him up with a warm damp clothe and set him on a pillow with some fruits that made Creek’s stomach churn.

“Now, isn’t that so much better?” the Bergen Chef’s voice dripped with sweetness, “Have you had a chance to think about my deal?”

If Creek did this everyone in the village would die but then it would be over. No more fear, no more pain, no more anything. It was an inevitable at this point, so why extend his suffering to his friends?

And if they somehow escaped, if they didn’t know it was him who was doing this, they might come back for him. Then it would happen all over again.

_“I’ll do anything”._

They had to know it was him. They had to hate him. They had to leave him behind if given the chance.

_“I’ll do anything”._

Tears ran down Creek’s face, terrified, sick at himself with himself, but he didn’t know what else he could do anymore, looking at the Chef’s unsympathetic face as she continued to smile at his anguish, rubbing her hands together eagerly, her smile increasing when she nodded.

_“I’ll do anything”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy inspired the title though I also strongly considered "Centuries".


	6. Soak Up the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday: Creek singing a song of your choice

Now Brainy knew that it wasn’t very Smurfy to spy on others but everysmurf had their vices and he could not resist following to listen and watch each time he heard Creek sing. Most songs were done publicly and he didn’t worry about staring with the crowds. But other times Brainy found himself having a private concert while Creek was doing things on his own away from the main drag of Troll Village.

Another sunny day brought in another opportunity, Brainy walking along when he heard Creek’s distinctive voice not too far away. Close enough to hear but not quite lose enough to understand the lyrics just yet.

Sprinting in that direction, Brainy rushed by many Trolls and Smurfs on the way to hear better and to watch from a safe distance. Once near enough, he calmed his breathing before finding a good place to sit and watch without being seen by Creek.

Unaware of his audience, Creek continued to sing as he danced, “I don't have it all  
I don't have diddly squat  
It's not having what you want  
It's wanting what you've got

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up  
I'm gonna tell 'em that  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun~”

Yes, the sun truly did highlight Creek’s physical beauty, sparkling his glitter freckles, making his hair skin. That physical beauty furthered by his singing voice, his accent when he spoke, his smile and overall calm demeanor and-

“Didn’t Papa evah tell yah not ta spy on people?” Gutsy’s voice nearly made Brainy shout.

“Have smurfs told you to mind your own business,” Brainy whispered harshly, trying not to blush too much and steam up his glasses.  
Gutsy just rolled his eyes, reaching behind Brainy for something, “Have Smurfs evah told yah it be creepy watching someone from a hiding spot? Go talk to him instead and tell him you like his dancing,” He nods towards Creek with his head, Brainy suddenly aware that the singing had stopped, “Less awkward then just walking away after he’s spotted you.”

Turning, Brainy blushes worse when he realized that Gutsy had pulled back the tall grass and now Creek was watching them.

“Have fun wit dat,” Gusty stepped on the grass to keep it from shielding Brainy from view away and walked away, whistling.

“Jerk,” Brainy muttered, hand shaking a little as he waved to Creek, “H-hi?”

Creek smiles, walking towards him and, surprisingly, singing again, “I've got a yoga job  
It don't pay near enough  
To buy the things it takes  
To win me some of your love~”

Brainy blushed, unable to believe his ears. Thinking that Creek could be teasing him, he looked away, only looking up again when Creek took Brainy’s hand and pulled him into the clearing.

“Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do,” Creek sang, winking before pulling Brainy to dance with him.

As they continued to dance together, while Creek sang, Brainy was wondering how he could thank Gutsy for this without actually saying the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Soak Up the Sun" by Sheryl Crow


End file.
